


Always Last

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [135]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione has set up a surprise for her boyfriends.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Always Last

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you to the modmins of the Restricted Section and Kinks of Knockturn Alley for hosting such a fun fest! Many thanks to my beta Fae Orabel!**
> 
> **My assigned kink was Cock Worship.**
> 
> **If you loved it (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! You can find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

“What is all this?” Harry Potter asked when he walked into his flat to see the living room lit by candles and his naked girlfriend kneeling on a pillow on the floor. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added hastily, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend with a grin.

“Do tell, Granger,” Draco Malfoy said in his posh, proper-sounding voice. It was the one that Harry knew hid his true feelings. Surely, Draco was just as affected by the sight of their girlfriend as he was. He shut the door and began unwinding his scarf. Harry followed suit, hanging both their winter cloaks in the closet by the door.

She knelt, her head bowed, her hands clasped behind her, which lifted her breasts. Her nipples were hard from the slight chill that had swirled in through the open door.

“This is a lesson of Harry,” she explained without raising her head to gaze at them. “I’ve noticed he doesn’t take proper care with your cock, Draco.”

“I don’t?” Harry asked, looking between the two of them. Of the three of them, he was much _vanilla_ in his desires, though he happily went along with whatever play Draco or Hermione came up with.

“She’s right, Potter,” Draco said imperiously, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to see Hermione was still kneeling in place, placid as she waited for them.

“And what will this lesson be on?” Harry asked, knowing already that he was going to like it if it involved Draco’s cock. The man had a spectacular specimen. Long, girthy, always ready to be played with.

“Cock worship,” Hermione said, finally looking up at them. “Specifically, the worship of Draco’s cock.”

“Oh, I think I’m going to like this,” Draco said, sharing a grin with Hermione. Harry didn’t admit it, but his heart leapt in his chest at the idea of spending the evening worshipping Draco’s prick. He licked his lip when Draco began undressing.

“In the bedroom,” Hermione said pointedly when Harry toed off his shoes. He grinned sheepishly and picked them up, placing a kiss to the top of her head as he hurried by her. Hermione always liked things neat and hated to see clothes just piled up. She said it increased her anxiety, and Merlin knew she was anxious enough, so he and Draco were always good about complying to her requests. At least, when they were reasonable. When she got too anxious, sometimes her requests just became out of control. That’s when Harry and Draco would step in to calm that anxiety.

“This will be a good lesson for you,” Draco said as they both undressed quickly, placing their clothes in their hampers and shoes in their closets.

“You’ve not complained before,” Harry snarked. Draco was going to be unbearable after this, he just knew.

“Enthusiasm makes up for a lot.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, who smirked at his dig to Harry, and backed him up into the wall.

“Take notes,” Harry replied. “I’m going to want a repeat performance.” Then he gripped the back of Draco’s head and kissed him. His mouth was harsh, until Draco’s tongue wound its way inside to soften his ministrations. After a long moment, Harry pulled away, gratified to see Draco’s eyes dilated and to feel his cock nudging at his hip.

“Hermione’s waiting,” Harry said, pulling away entirely and leading the way back to the living room. Draco couldn’t help himself, he palmed Harry’s arse as they went, squeezing the flesh and making Harry’s cock jump.

When they arrived back in the living room, Hermione was still on her pillow, but now there was another pillow next to her. She patted it and Harry obeyed the silent command. Once he was comfortable, Hermione gestured for Draco to stand before them.

“Cock worship,” Hermione said in her most pedantic voice, a voice that Harry would never admit always made him hard, “is about harnessing the flow of sexual energy between partners.” She reached out and softly ran her hand down Draco’s hip. Harry followed her lead. A peek up at Draco showed that he had his eyes closed, and was breathing deeply, likely to try and prevent himself from taking control of the situation. Draco liked control above all other things. “We’re going to start with the Lingam-heart ritual. That’s the ‘wand of light.’ Place your hand on his cock,” both Harry and Hermione wrapped their free hands around Draco’s cock, Harry’s at the base, and Hermione’s near the head. There wasn’t much room to spare and Draco made a choking noise when they both just held their hands in place. “Then place your other hand on your heart and visualize the flow of energy between these two points.”

Harry followed her instructions and closed his eyes, breathing deep, he could feel the energy of the room. Draco’s, Hermione’s, his. He imagined his energy going toward Draco, wrapping around him, keeping him safe. Draco grunted then and Harry chanced another look up at him to see that he was staring at both of them, his hands flexing on either side of him. Harry knew where Draco wanted to put those hands, and he offered him a nod of agreement. Draco slid his hands into both Harry’s and Hermione’s hair. Hermione preened under the attention, as she always did when someone put their hands in her hair.

“This is for you,” she whispered.

“But it can be for you, too,” Draco replied back. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes once more. Harry followed suit.

“Cock worship is a way to get all of your sexual adoration out in the open,” Hermione told Harry. “If you get excited just thinking about Draco’s cock, then this is the time to tell him just how much his cock means to you.”

Harry gave Draco’s cock a little squeeze and slid his hand down toward his bollocks. “You have the most perfect cock I have ever seen,” Harry said looking up into Draco’s ice-blue eyes. “Just thinking about your cock makes me hard. Makes my mouth water. Seeing it before me now, all I want to do is wrap my lips around it.”

“Very good, Harry,” Hermione said. She took her free hand and ran it down his shoulder.

“Not just words of affirmation are used,” Hermione said, in her lecturing tone of voice. She grabbed both of Harry’s hands between hers and placed them on Draco’s cock, not grabbing, as she made him keep his fingers straight. “Massage, touch, loving his cock is needed as well. This isn’t a handjob or a blowjob,” she said. “This is about appreciating the cock for what it is, what it does for us, and most importantly, what it does for Draco.

“I love how your cock feels in my hands,” Hermione told Draco as she directed Harry’s hands to roll around Draco’s cock, much like they would a rolling pin. “I especially love how hard your cock is right now,” she placed a soft kiss near the base of his cock. “Use specifics,” she said, looking at Harry. His own cock jumped to attention at that look. “I love this vein, in particular.” She licked a vein that ran along the side of Draco’s cock. Harry mimicked her movements.

“Fuck,” Draco hissed from above them, his hand tightening in Harry’s hair.

“We need to be sure that our worship will last,” Hermione told him. “Let’s be careful to not stray into handjob or blowjob territory. Although, I do love the way your cock feels in my mouth,” she directed the last to Draco, placing a chaste kiss right on the tip.

“While the cock is important in cock worship,” Hermione said, “so are the rest of his genitals. I especially love the soft skin of your bollocks.” She cupped them, placing a kiss on each one, as Harry continued his gentle massage of Draco’s cock. Harry was resisting every urge in him that wanted to wrap his lips around Draco and suck, suck, _suck_ until he emptied his load down Harry’s throat.

Hermione was now running her hands along Draco’s hips. She reached back and grabbed his arse. “For Draco, who absolutely loves having his prostate manipulated, his arse should always be a large part of his cock worship.”

With this tacit permission, Harry reached a hand around and slid his finger tips along his crack.

“Potter,” Draco’s voice wasn’t quite a plea nor quite a command as Harry’s fingers brushed over his arsehole. Harry whispered a lubrication spell aimed at his finger.

“I love the way your cock fucks me,” Harry said. Draco’s stance widened, allowing Harry to press the tip of one finger just inside his arse.

“I love the way your cock is always up for some playtime,” Hermione said. She licked him from root to tip then, and Draco bucked his hips forward with a grunt.

“When,” Harry panted, circling his tongue around the head of Draco’s prick, “exactly, does the cock worship end and the fucking begin?”

“That’s up to Draco,” Hermione replied once she removed her mouth from Draco’s bollocks. “Draco? Do you feel sufficiently worshipped?”

“I—fuck—I want to come down someone’s throat,” he groaned.

“Sounds like he hasn’t quite got the worship he’s needed yet,” Hermione replied with a small smirk. “Shall we take turns?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry replied. He had his finger up to his knuckle in Draco’s arse now and opened his mouth, allowing Draco to push his head forward. He took Draco into his mouth, working to get him down his throat and pressing his nose into Draco’s pelvis. Then he sucked hard, swallowing once, before pulling back and allowing Hermione her turn. When Hermione pulled off, Harry practically dove forward. He truly did love sucking Draco’s cock, just feeling that heavy, hard prick in his mouth made his own cock twitch. He wanted to touch himself but held back. He almost choked when he felt Hermione’s hand on him. She stroked him slowly, giving him the attention he needed, but not at the speed or friction that would make him spillover.

Hermione took over once more and Harry took the time to work his finger deeper inside Draco, searching out the slight bulge of Draco’s prostate. He rubbed the pad of his finger over it and Draco yelped. Hermione’s hand had stilled as she sucked Draco, and began again, a slight slide over Harry’s cock as she pulled back, allowing Harry his turn. He was determined to make Draco come this time and began moving his finger faster along Draco’s prostate as he took Draco’s cock as deeply as he could. He sucked and swallowed a few times before Draco’s hand tightened in Harry’s hair, practically yanking him forward, truly fucking himself with Harry’s mouth before coming. He emptied himself down Harry’s throat, his cock twitching each time he released more come.

Harry carefully removed his finger from Draco’s arse, allowing the blond to stumble backward and sit heavily on their sofa. Hermione scrambled to sit next to him, running her hands across his chest, and down his face. Harry watched them with a slight smile. “Was that enough worship for you?”

“Fuck yes,” Draco said with a grin. “You both can worship me like that anytime you want. But now, I fear Hermione has been sorely neglected. I didn’t miss the way she was helping you out.” He slid a hand between Hermione’s legs. Hermione moaned lightly, and Draco pulled his hand away to show Harry just how wet their witch was. “I’m knackered though, you’ll have to take care of her.”

“Gladly,” Harry replied. He finally got off of the floor, silently cursing the aching in his knees and pulled Hermione up for a kiss. Draco may be too tired for too much participation, but Harry had an idea. He helped Hermione arrange herself over Draco, straddling him, but kneeling high, so Harry could fuck her from behind. Running a hand down her back, he pressed against the small of her back and she arched, her breasts shoved into Draco’s face. He took advantage and licked one of her nipples.

Harry tested her readiness before shoving his cock inside her. They both groaned. Harry was harder than he had been in a very long time. The long buildup with Draco served to make him so damned aroused. Hermione was tight and slick, and her cunt gripped him in all the right ways as he slowly fucked her.

“Harry,” she gasped, her arms wrapped around Draco’s shoulders. Draco’s hands were on her hips, helping to rock her into Harry, though one finger slid down and began to press against her clit. Draco always seemed to know how close Harry was to orgasming.

That telltale feeling at the base of his spine was Harry’s only warning before suddenly coming with an inarticulate shout. Hermione wasn’t far behind, her cunt squeezing almost painfully tight around him.

Moments later, the three found themselves cuddling on the sofa. Harry had his head on the arm and his legs in Draco’s lap, while Hermione was laying the opposite way with her head in Draco’s lap and her feet on the arm of the sofa.

“When’s it my turn?” Harry mumbled, his eyes closed as he basked in his post-orgasm glow.

“Hermione’s next,” Draco replied, running his hand down her back.

“I’m always last,” Harry fake-pouted. He truly didn’t mind. He loved Draco’s cock as much as he loved Hermione’s cunt. And she had put on such an excellent presentation on cock worship, the least they could do was worship her the way she deserved.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
